


Breathe Freely Again

by AllisonDiamond (orphan_account)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Handlers, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Sub!Danny Rand, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, dom!Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Danny never imagined that when Matt called him in his office, it would mean this. Hell, he never thought that he would accept a collar again after his experiences with other doms in the past.





	Breathe Freely Again

“You wanted to see me?” Danny closed the door behind him, waiting until he heard the lock click before he stepped into the tiny place that was Matt’s office. He wasn’t sure why Matt wanted him here, but it sounded urgent over the phone.

Matt looked up from the files, eyes hidden behind his perfectly tinted red shades. “You had no right to keep your status as a secret from us,” he said straight and right to the point. He played around with the frame of his glass. “Because of your secrecy, we are now in deep shit.”

Danny felt the rage rising within him. He saw no point to admit that he was a sub; it was his business and his only. He didn’t want a wild dom to collar him.

“I saw no point in revealing what I am, Matt. It never came up. I don’t see you treating Jess any differently because she is a sub.” He stared down at Matt hard.

“This is different,” Matt said, rubbing his hands together. “Jess can take care of herself. Make sure no bastard collar her. You, on the other hand, _cannot._ ”

“I cannot!” Danny moved closer to Matt and leaned down to face him. “Who the fuck do you think you are! Just because you are a dom, and never have to worry about going under doesn’t give you the right to assume that I’ll just let any dom collar me. I’m not that stupid, Matt.”

“I never said you would, not intentionally, anyway,” Matt continued on, unaffected by Danny’s words. “You did, however, _gave_ Fisk the information he needed to bring us down. He has access to your files, and he knows that you have been without a handler for more than two years. He knows that you’re more likely to go under without a dom by your side. He plans on collaring you.”

Danny swallowed nervously. “Those files are private. I made sure no one can ever get access to it. How did Fisk manage to breech security? I’ve assigned the best of the best to make sure that information never gets out there.”

“It doesn’t matter how he managed to get your files, or how he got access to them. What matters is that he has them and he plans of using _them_ against you,” Matt said calmly, taking his glasses off, looking into Danny’s direction. “We can’t let him do that. So, Luke, Jess, and I decided the best course of action would be if you were given a collar by one of us.”

Danny shook his head. “No, no. I _don’t_ want to get collared, Matt. I’ve been collared before, and my dom had betrayed me. He took pleasure in watching me go under. I can’t go through that again. There has to be another way.”

Matt gave him a small smile. “I understand but there’s no way out of this,” he said softly, reaching down to his desk, and pulling out agolden, lightweight collar, with three diamonds in the center. “I want you to wear my collar.”

Danny’s eyes grew large and he backed away as if he had been just burned. “I can’t, Matt. Don’t do this. You know damn well how I feel about being collared.”

“Like I said there is no other way,” Matt let out, fingers resting around the rim of the collar. “Me or Fisk. Who is it going to be?”

Danny ran his hands through his hair. “I _can’t_ , Matt. If I accept you, you will have full control over me. I won’t have a choice in what I do or say. I don’t want that life. I want to be free, to be able to make my decisions, to be the immortal _Iron Fist._ ”

Matt looked up from the collar, eyes landing on Danny’s neck, not that he could see it. “Who says you wouldn’t be able to do any of those things when you are my sub? I won’t stop you from doing any of things you want to do. The only thing I ask is for you to wear my collar, and to trust me to help you when you go under.”

Danny’s breath hitched in the back of his throat. “That’s…you’re asking for a lot. I don’t know you that well to give you that power. I respect you. I do, Matt. But how am I to know that you wouldn’t abuse that power once you have it?”

Matt sighed softly. “I fight against handlers who abuse their subs. I will never treat you badly, Danny. I will never keep you around like a caged animal. You will be free to do whatever the hell you want to do.”

“I don’t know, Matt,” Danny said, looking around, “I was the only sub on K’un-Lan, and they tossed me around like a snack on the plate to be devoured. I don’t have any good experiences with doms.”

“What you’ve been through on that island is truly horrifying, but not all doms are assholes like that.”

“I know,” Danny admitted in a low voice. “It’s just that — how about you, Matt? Do you want to be tied down to a sub like me? As far as I know, you aren’t known to be with male subs. Unless if you plan to give me your collar, and have a woman sub or dom on the side.”

Matt got up from his chair. “I’m not _that_ guy anymore, Danny. If you choose to be with me, I will dedicate myself to you, and you only. There will be no fucking on my end other than you, and I expect the same from you,” he finished, walking over to Danny, and taking his hands in his.

Danny looked down at the hand wrapped around his and then up at Matt’s face again. “This is insane, Matt. The only reason you’re choosing to be my handler is to save me from Fisk. I’m not sure this is such a good idea. You will only be with me because you are obliged to do so. You don’t love me. You don’t want me. I can’t see myself living in such a loveless relationship.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that. We can grow to love each other in time,” Matt said softly, removing Danny’s hands from his, reaching him to cup his face. “Give us a chance before you decide we will fall into a faith worse than death itself.”

Danny froze up at Matt’s touch. It felt so good to have a dom touching him. He had been so long that he had forgotten how it felt. “I — are you sure about this, Matt? This is a lifetime of commitment. There’s no way out of it. Once you collared me, and take me, that’s it. We’re stuck together, and it’s near impossible to break a dom’s hold on a sub. I don’t think I can survive if you leave me. Too many doms have left me behind.”

“I know what this entails, and I’m more than willing to accept those terms and conditions,” Matt replied genuinely. 

“Even if Elektra wants you back?” Danny had to put that out there. Even though Elektra was a dom like Matt, they shared a bond that was unbreakable. Danny, or any other sub, could never come between that.

“Even if Elektra comes back,” Matt said, voice painful and tortured. “She wouldn’t be able to come between us. You will be mine, and I, yours, and even Elektra can’t break that.”

Danny looked into Matt’s eyes and sighed softly before nodding his head in agreement. “Alright. I’ll wear your collar.Don’t make me regret this, Matt.” His heart hampered in his chest. “I’m not strong enough to deal with another rejection. I just am not. So by giving myself over to you, I’m trusting you not to betray my trust.”

Matt smiled at him, caressing his face. “You have my words.”

“Okay. I hope I’m not making the wrong decision by doing this.”

“You aren’t.”

Danny took Matt’s answer as the truth, and only hoped that he wouldn’t be proved differently in the near future.

He relaxed slightly when Matt released him and went to fetch the collar. Danny eyed the collar with much disdain when Matt brought it to him, but he forced himself to give it a chance. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought.

He remained still as Matt placed the collar over his neck.

“You alright?” Matt asked him, touching him on his pressure point that calmed him down instantly. 

He nodded. “Yeah, just has been a while since I had been collared,” he said in a quiet voice. The collar didn’t bite into his neck like the other ones did. It felt as if Matt had placed a necklace over his neck, and not a collar. It felt so light and soft. It felt good actually.

“I imagine it looks good on you,” Matt breathed, his hands tracing every inch of Danny’s neck. Danny surpassed a moan on the tip of his tongue.

“Mhmm,” Danny said, unable to say anything else when Matt’s hands were working their magic on him.

Matt traced every inch of his skin, awakening long lost desires Danny didn’t know he even had, and Danny’s cock twitched in excitement in what awaited him next in his life with Matt as his handler. Only good things, he can hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I headed into smut territory, but I thought too hard of the repercussions, and that was a forgotten deal. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://marvelmarbler.tumblr.com)


End file.
